Projects
This is a page for the current projects going on on this wiki for those who wish to help out. Story Arc Project Currently up to volume 5's arc: Tiger of Kai Arc, anyone who has read or is reading the light novels is welcome to help fill out or proofread the Story Arc pages, however, please try to keep the information coherent and as short as you can make it if you decide to edit them. The first Arc: Arrival in the Sengoku Period Arc, is a rough but finished draft of what we want the other Arc pages to eventually look like. Currently these "Arcs" are unofficial titles for the storylines of the novels used to put the plot into a readable order, if you would like to debait over the names of said Arcs or any other details about them, you are welcome to on their respective pages. Illustration Project Several character pages are in need of illustrations either from the novels or the anime or manga, most of them do not even have a character image to illustrate the infoboxes. the same is true for the Story Arc pages themselves. Anime images are preferred if they exist, but certain characters not appearing in the anime understandably do not have them. Please remember that all images must be usable under copyright/fair use clauses before being added to any part of the wiki. Desired illustrations: *Story Arc Pages: ** Kampaku Konoe Sakihisa's burning of Mount Hiei in the anime added to the Anime Differences Section of the Retreat at Kanegasaki Arc. * Character pages: **Yoshiharu in armour for the appearance section of Yoshiharu's character page. **Nobukatsu Oda in armour for his appearance section *Character infoboxes: **Kuroda Kanbei character profile **Yamanaka Shikanosuke character profile **Kampaku Konoe Sakihisa character profile ** Takigawa Kazumasu character profile Character Page Project The character pages themselves are numerous, so having as much help editing them all as possible helps, several pages, like Nobuna's and Yoshiharu's, have no info on the storyline as they would become several times larger if such information was included and are instead only given links to the Story Arc pages. Also, character relationship's are listed on their pages, but again in Yoshiharu's case, being the main character, his has grown rather large and it would be helpful if anyone knew of a way to make these relationship pages into separate but connected pages, something like what we see in the Highschool DxD or Bleach wikis. most of these pages also lack hyperlinks, so feel free to add them, but please don't do so every single time another character's name comes up. Please remember to add a section specifically for the anime's differences when writing a character's role if it differs from the novels, the Anime's primary inconsistency lay with Konoe Sakihisa's death and roughtly the last few espisodes, where Saitou Yoshitatsu was present despite a long absense in the novels going straight up to volume 5 after his initial defeat. Locations Project many locations present in the story are not even given pages, nor detailed information, either of their role in the plot or or their real world background, if any at all. Nor does there exist a convinient way to tie these pages together. Anime Project A project for the Anime and its episodes to be listed and illustrated, it's currently near non-existant, but the desired result would resemble similar pages from other wikis.